


The Truth

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: “Eames,” Arthur says. "Are you okay?"Eames licks his lips, looking at nothing in particular. “My mouth feels like the Sahara, my head is pounding like a motherfucker--,” he clutches his head, giggling. “Is that a pun? I think that’s a pun. I like puns. I like a lot of things. I like you--,” he points to Ariadne. Then he pokes Arthur’s chest. “And I really like you.”Ariadne lifts her phone to record what will likely evolve into comedy gold.Arthur glares at her until she lowers it.





	The Truth

"I don't get the big deal, Arthur," Ariadne says, watching Eames' finger trace the swirls of his paisley shirt. "Eames always says what's on his mind." 

Eames lifts his head. "Eames and Arthur?" He says. Then while bouncing in his seat, "EamesArthurEamesArthurEa--" 

Arthur covers his mouth. He remains stoic as Eames begins licking his fingers. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he says, "He _strategically_ says what's on his mind. He almost never says anything blackmail-worthy. I'm cautious, but he's paranoid." 

He lifts his hand.

"Will you marry me?" Eames blurts.

Ariadne drops her phone.

Arthur grabs some duct tape.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I love truth serum fics.


End file.
